


Frolic

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Lives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Post-Season/Series 03, Step-Sibling Incest, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With the moon almost full, Billy and Max go on a romp in the woods surrounding Hawkins. Eleven discovers them and much more when she follows.-Gold-green eyes are better at night than her human ones, so Max picks out Eleven’s silhouette without the assistance of any light. She stands by a tree with her hand on the bark, sleep shorts and one of Max’s t-shirts rustling in the breeze. Max lets out a whine at the sight of her, love swelling under her skin to know El had pulled on her shirt, smells like her and no one else. So Max scampers low over the ground, belly almost touching it, and noses so happily at El until little hands dive into her fur.“Max,” she whispers in the dark, unafraid.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Frolic

**Author's Note:**

> It is me, your favorite Anonymous Billy/Max author (you know who I am). I just wanted more werewolves. And fuck if these three aren't my OT3. I wanna write some actual OT3 between them. I wish more of the Billy/El fics weren't so... daddy kink heavy. Not my cuppa. BUT ANYWAY, hopefully I come up with some content between these three. Because FUCK I hunger. Enjoy this drabble!

The air between them is still humid from panted breaths and bodies straining, tightening, exploding when Max nuzzles brown hair. El is already asleep tucked under her chin, passing out probably the moment her head hit the pillow. They have to be quiet. Not only because the walls of the house on Cherry Lane are thin and Neil or Mom may hear them. But because Billy’s room is beside hers, and Max knows he’s awake. He is a jealous thing after all. He could avoid this if he’d just move out already. They both know he won’t, waiting for that moment when they can slip free from this madhouse together and never look back. She’s still trying to convince Billy to take El with them to California. He’ll have to get over his jealousy first, and tonight won’t be that night. Back to her bedroom door, Max isn’t surprised at all when it opens and quiet feet step to her bed. Lucky for Billy that El is a heavy sleeper, won’t wake up because of his presence.

She won’t roll over. He needs to go back to bed and sleep it off—his jealousy or the tingle running under his skin. It’s not quite a full moon yet. Still, the nights bracketing the fullest moon lend them some opportunities for play. It only takes Billy kneeling on the floor behind Max and brushing his cheek on her hair for her to know he’s feeling it. If not for El wrapped tightly around her, Max knows she and Billy would bound through the woods surrounding Hawkins to make the most of these nights. These nights where they’re not entirely animal yet and can enjoy the benefits the transformation gives them. El already knows about her and the wild thing just under her skin. El doesn’t know about Billy and everything between them. Nobody knows except them.

“Go away,” she sighs, hugging El tighter to her. 

A harsh exhale tickles her ear before, “Come run with me.”

“No.”

Rougher, “Why not?”

Billy always gives over to the savage nature in them. It takes him faster, hold on to him longer. The same itch, the same tingle hums under Max’s skin. She just chooses to ignore it. El gives a little curl of noise in her sleep, so Max hugs her tighter and nuzzles her hair. Billy grumbles, more animal sound than human, and threads a hand under the sheet just barely covering them. It’s too warm to sleep with much else even with them naked under it. As if Billy reads the energy shivering under Max’s skin like a book, he traces ugly fingers up and down her spine. All the peach fuzz on her rises up, but Max goes right on holding El.

“Because El’s here and I’m tired. She’ll wake up if I leave.”

Not entirely true. But if El wakes up alone, she’ll probably worry. Probably come looking for her.

Another shiver runs through Max, this one unrelated to their moon sickness, when Billy’s hand sweeps hair off the back of her neck. She’s already tender in a few spots, mostly under her ear and at the crook—courtesy of El. A soft growl, displeased, rumbles in her ear. Like a dog that hasn’t decided if it will charge or not. Max wants to reach behind her and flick Billy away. Billy doesn’t give her the chance, mouths biting kisses to the nape of Max’s neck. When Max shakes a hand free from El’s warm skin to fend Billy off, his fingers twist in her hair while his jaw clamps down. Something in Max’s gut jumps, excited, and she stays perfectly still with harsh breaths roaring in her ear. When Billy lets her go, the indents from his teeth sting a little.

Lips brush the shell of her ear when Billy rumbles, “Get up. I know you wanna run with me.”

He won’t go away until she gives in. If El weren’t here and she refused, Billy would just pick her up and carry her. She won’t give both of them away by screaming and carrying on. The twisted nature of their relationship would be too much to explain to El or anyone else. Max isn’t ready for that. So as Billy’s hands slip under the sheet to paw at Max’s side and belly, she rolls her eyes with a sigh. It takes some gentle prying and shushing El in her sleep to escape the smaller girl’s tight hold. Max lingers for a moment more with Billy impatient in the dark hallway beyond. She has to make sure El is asleep and won’t startle awake. 

“Max,” he snaps, voice barely above a whisper.

“Okay,” she hisses right back. She has to at least throw shorts and a shirt on. “Just give me a second.”

Their familiar stomping grounds, the woods around the abandoned Hawkins Lab, are deserted except for other creatures that go bump in the night. As Max stands beside the Camaro and whips her clothes back off, dumping them in the passenger seat through the window, she takes in the rustling of leaves and the giggle of a raccoon. For their sake, Max hopes Billy doesn’t let too loose. He doesn’t even eat the things he chases down. He doesn’t mean to kill them in the first place, she thinks. Shoulders rolling with the change, bones cracking to rearrange, Max tries to remember the time so they’re not out too late. El waking up alone in her bed isn’t something Max wants.

When Billy asks her to run with him, he means it literally. At first. They make loops around the old lab, not quite racing. Just to work out the initial burst of energy. If Billy lets Max pull ahead, it’s only so that he can give chase, nipping at her heels. He’s bigger, faster than her. Not as agile thanks to that bulk, which is how Max gives him the slip between the twisted trunks of young trees. The ground is a blur under their paws, and the wind petting over them carries their chatter throughout the forest. No matter Max’s quick footwork, Billy always catches up to her. Sharp teeth bite at her ears and neck until Max turns her open jaws at him. Not to bite Billy back but just to fend him off. It’s not much of a fight. He’s older, stronger. Max is the one to roll onto her back while pawing at him eventually. Leave me alone, you’re top dog, okay? Go away.

They’re not too far from the road when they settle down. Even with their thinner summer coats, though, it’s too warm from the run for Billy to hang all over her. He wants to. Max knows he wants to climb all over her. Snaps of Max’s jaws don’t do much to deter him, and she knows better than to snarl at him. No matter how Max huffs at Billy, rises to shuffle away from him, he follows her. Maybe it’s El sleeping over for a few days, in town with Will so they can all hang out. He’s jealous, surely. Max huffs with her muzzle on the forest floor as Billy plops down beside her. He just wants to be close, because he probably smells El on her. The walls are thin at home—he’d heard them, too. Another bite to Max’s ear, pay attention to me, is too much. She pounces on him for a second before bounding away. Come chase me.

They burst into a clearing, garbled noises falling from their open jaws, when a familiar scent catches Max’s attention. They’ve maybe been out here for an hour, two tops. It’s truly the middle of the night, now. Billy continues to zip in, bite her, and then leap away like they’re still playing. Ears all the way forward and head down, Max stares in the direction the scent had come from. Gold-green eyes are better at night than her human ones, so she picks out Eleven’s silhouette without the assistance of any light. She stands by a tree with her hand on the bark, sleep shorts and one of Max’s t-shirts rustling in the breeze. Max lets out a whine at the sight of her, love swelling under her skin to know El had pulled on  **her** shirt, smells like her and no one else. So Max scampers low over the ground, belly almost touching it, and noses so happily at El until little hands dive into her fur.

“Max,” she whispers in the dark, unafraid.

Front paws lift up to perch on El’s shoulders while Max licks her face, her mouth. Sputtering, El stumbles back a step and cranes her face away, laughing as Max whines at her. Dainty hands push on Max’s chest to nudge her away, but Max isn’t having it. Her tail almost beats a fast rhythm on the ground as she dances on her back paws to stay upright. It can’t last, though, not with Billy darting across the forest floor with his teeth out. Max would roll her eyes if she could. A few snarls and false strikes with his teeth coax Max down and off El’s shoulders. A few steps bring her to El’s side to clear the path for Billy. El isn’t one of them, doesn’t understand the order of things. Billy won’t dare bite her, though. Max would never forgive him even if it were just a nip of his teeth. So she stands guard with all her fur standing up as El does the same song and dance with Billy’s muzzle in her face.

“Max is this…” she sputters some more to avoid Billy’s tongue licking her. “Is this Billy?”

El will end up with wolf fur all over her legs from Max rubbing on her. She can’t stand to smell Billy on El, though, so she nuzzles and rubs whatever she can reach. She’ll be back to snuffle in El’s face the moment Billy leaves her alone. His jealousy rubs Max’s fur all the wrong way. He doesn’t get to scent mark El just because he’s bigger, older. A whine from Max, stop already, gets him to step off El’s shoulders. Billy noses at her next, mine, and then wanders back into the trees. When Max huffs at him and turns bright eyes back up at Eleven, she would give a snort if she were human. El’s hair is all messed up from Billy scenting her, stands on end even as she runs short fingers through the strands to settle them.

“I woke up and you weren’t there,” El says quietly to the night. Her hands come down and settle on Max’s head even as she stares where Billy has slipped into the darkness. “Billy’s a lot bigger than you. Is he the leader?”

More garbled noises pour from Max’s jaws, unable to form the words to debunk that idea. In her heart, of course she knows Billy is in charge. The word ‘alpha’ makes her want to roll her eyes again. She’ll have to explain all of this once she has a mouth that can speak. For now, she takes the hem of El’s t-shirt delicately in her teeth and tugs. El comes as easily as if Max had spoken the words. The dirt and leaf litter of the forest floor don’t bother El as she plops on her ass and accepts the heavy wolf head in her lap. Now Max’s tail beats a happy tattoo into the ground as she practically crawls on top of El. El collapses under her weight with a giggle, and Max’s tail wags harder. She wiggles on top of her human and rests her heavy head so gently on El’s chest, snout pointed at her face. Max relaxes fully when little hands card through her fur over and over.

When El’s hands pause, Max huffs to urge her to continue. When they do not, Max picks her head up to find Billy sitting on his haunches. Watching them a few paces away. El has her head tipped back to watch him upside down. If not for Billy’s intense stare, bordering on aggressive, Max would enjoy the fact that El is in the dirt with her. Fur on the back of her neck slowly rising, skin tightening, Max crawls farther up El’s body. To shield her from Billy’s jealousy. It’s one thing for him to be casually jealous in his human skin. He’s… mostly harmless, then. Right now, though? He’s liable to let that jealousy run away with his common sense. Surely he remembers El’s powers. They’d been slow to return after Starcourt, yes, but she’s more powerful than ever. It wouldn’t take much to restrain him, but Max would rather not come between the two of them. She’s afraid of who she would choose.

Hovering above El, Max stares Billy down with her ears flat to her head. A low warning growl waits to rumble out of her until Billy rocks back onto his paws to come closer. When the growl doesn’t work, she whines instead for him to leave El alone. Billy huffs at her display, bows his head to mouth at her muzzle, and then flops down next to them. El reaches out a hand for him too fast for Max to stop her. Billy eyes it with the pink of his gums gleaming under his teeth. Don’t touch me. El flinches away like Billy has snapped those teeth at her. That won’t be necessary. Max sits up enough to catch El’s wrist gently between her teeth to redirect her attention. El can pet her all she wants. Billy isn’t one to be treated like some lap dog. 

Despite the warm night, El makes no move to nudge Max off her. It must be sweltering trapped under Max’s dense weight as a wolf and all her fur. Max could fall asleep just like this, though. Perhaps she ought to curl up with El in either of their beds like this more often. Max cannot totally relax, though. One gold-green eye remains open to keep a bead on Billy. He feigns disinterest like he’s napping beside them. It’s not unusual for the two of them to settle down and just be close during a romp in the woods. This isn’t that, though. Billy’s ears swivel towards them, and occasionally he peeks an eye open. El’s fingers playing with Max’s ears help tune her into just how tense she is. She can’t relax with Billy in a mood like this. The animal energy in him is always at the surface. He could do anything.

Max’s ears press flat to her head once more when Billy rolls back to rise again. If only she could trust him not to be a jealous prick. It’s his teeth she’s worried about. Billy’s viper tongue and temper in his human skin is one thing. Nothing a slammed door or distance can’t fix. Max huddles closer to El, smashing the small girl to the earth as Max stares Billy down once more. If he were human right now, he would probably roll his eyes. All of Billy’s normal attitude curls up in the garbled noise he lets out. Knock it off, the noise says. I’m not going to do anything. Still, Max eyes Billy as he sniffs El’s arms draped loosely over her back. They hold their breaths as one while Billy circles them a few times. Just sniffing and huffing. Just inspecting. El is a creature of strong wills, though, and lifts her hand to touch Billy again before Max can stop her. 

Pale eyes narrow at El’s movements. But Billy’s jaws remain shut, not even a twitch in his muzzle. Little fingers graze the thick fur on Billy’s cheeks. The two of them look a little silly, what with their coats thinned out on their bodies while the fur on their faces remains mostly full. Like a trip to a groomer gone wrong. Billy allows El’s fingers in his fur for a few seconds more before a twitching snarl drives her away. Still he does not snap at her like before. El’s bravery draws him closer—he knows she won’t back down, hadn’t years ago while he was possessed.

The tip of his nose must be wet, because El flinches under Max when Billy snuffles in her face. Max darts forward to deter him, or at least to draw Billy’s attention to her instead. Finally, white, sharp teeth flash as Billy bites Max’s face and bellows at her. All manner of yelps and screams and them biting at each other until Max springs away. She kicks up some leaves and a bit of dirt in her haste to escape Billy’s teeth. Not far. Not leaving El alone, not that El needs protecting. Neither of them are any match for El’s powers.

El sits up just as Billy steps over her with one paw. On her belly, Max winds herself up as she watches. There’s no point in launching herself between them, she reminds herself. That’s the one fact that keeps the poor wolf tied to the ground as she watches Billy and El stare at each other. El’s head doesn’t quite tip forward like when she focuses her powers on something. A whine from Max breaks the tension only for Billy to turn a snarl her way.

“It’s okay,” El says softly, never looking away from Billy. When Max whines again, a smile tickles the corners of El’s mouth. “It’s okay, Max. Billy won’t hurt me.”

Billy huffing in El’s face and grumbling is his objection. You don’t know me. I’ll tear you apart. Still bold, El reaches up with the same hand to poke at the twitch in Billy’s muzzle. No fear cows her or sends her cowering like Max. It’s El’s bravery that draws her close again. Not close enough to attract Billy’s ire. El could reach out and pet Max if she stretched. With Billy’s furry limbs caging her, though, that would be a dangerous stretch. Why Billy is so insistent on inserting himself between them, Max isn’t sure. Part jealousy, part wanting to control the situation perhaps. He’s extra bossy when they’re wild like this. El takes that bossiness and Billy being in her face to mean he wants to be pet. Even when he shies away and flashes his teeth at her, El’s fingers scratch through the fur on his chest and neck. When she stumbles across the spidery bare patches, she stops.

“Your scars,” she wonders aloud mostly to herself. Short fingers trace the branching paths on Billy’s chest back to the center. “Do they bother you when you change?”

She asks that like Billy has the coordination to speak. Paw on her shoulder, Billy shoves El back to the forest floor. Max flinches closer when El’s head bounces off the ground. It’s too rough for a simple question! She’s just curious, Billy knows that. Him sitting on El’s stomach, trapping her under him, coaxes a whine out of Max. A fight between them… That hasn’t happened since they’d first moved here. Since Max crawled out of a rotten hole in a pumpkin field and found a pair of furious eyes on the edge of the woods watching her. She clung to her new friends at that moment, knew she was in for it the moment she was alone. They aren’t at each other’s throats anymore. Especially not after Starcourt. So Max snaps her jaws around another whine, get off her, and meets Billy’s stare when his head swivels around. Beneath him, mindless to Billy’s aggression, El’s hands pet up and down his chest again. Unafraid.

Billy allows it with a huff that lifts his bulk up and down. He won’t go so far as to lie down on top of El like Max had. His behavior, allowing El to pet him even this much, confuses Max. Billy just sits there with his eyes mostly shut, leaning into El’s hands. Tension gone like it’d never built up in the first place, Max rocks back to her paws and steps closer. Pale eyes zip to her, but Billy remains relaxed where he’s perched. Wary that Billy’s mood will flip, Max bows her head to nose at El’s hairline. Are you okay? El turns her head, accepts a lick across her tight lips, and then Max flops down around her head. Again, it’s too damn warm out right now to have wolves piled on top of El. No objections from her, though. When Billy grumbles in his throat and finally sits off of El, heading back towards the Camaro, the girls share a look. Max waits until Billy disappears fully to reach for her human skin again. El is the only person Max knows who would keep a straight face when bones crack and shift to make her human again.

They share a smile and a quiet, “Hi,” volleyed between them.

El reeks of Billy now, so Max tugs El to her naked chest and goes about rubbing all over her. Little hands blanket her back and a giggle muffles in her neck. Despite the dark, one of the marks on Max’s throat must draw the attention of warm eyes. El hums just before pink lips latch back onto that mark. Max jumps hard against skin and bones in her arms, clutches El that much tighter to her with a moan. They stumble together when Max’s knees shake, tired now from running with Billy and the change. Not to mention their activities earlier tonight. El supports most of their weight when the obnoxious, bratty honk of the Camaro echoes through the trees. They don’t quite jump apart, but they do share a smile.

Stealing a kiss, Max grabs El’s hand and says, “Come on. He’ll leave us here if we don’t hurry up.”

Bare feet on the forest floor isn’t the best. Lucky for Max they’re not too far from the car. She’ll need to wash up before crawling back into bed with El. Long before she stands in the open passenger door and tugs her clothes back on, Max knows she’ll fall asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. Inside and fully clothed, Billy waits with a cigarette pinched in one hand and the fingers of the other drumming on the steering wheel. El has already wiggled behind the front seat to claim the back. As Max plops down and slams the door shut, she catches Billy watching El in the rear-view mirror. El watches him right back.

“Don’t be weird,” Max grumbles under her breath. 

“Don’t be a bitch,” Billy rumbles right back. He throws the Camaro in drive, asks El in the mirror before he takes off, “You gonna keep your mouth shut about what you saw?”

It’s an empty threat. All three of them know that. Billy is just intimidating enough for El to sit up straighter, nod hard when she says, “Yes.”

Cigarette flicked out the window, Billy grunts, “Good,” and kicks up gravel when he pulls off.

The ride back to Cherry Lane is silent but pleasant. Max will wait until later to interrogate Billy on his behavior tonight. Why he’d acted so strangely around El. Looking back on it, she refuses to accept pure jealousy as an explanation. Billy isn’t the sharing type, had hissed and complained about Max’s entanglement since she and Lucas were a thing. Those complaints quieted only a bit when El became more than a friend. Billy would never let any of Max’s other friends pet him. And he’s always been nicer to El. There’s something going on in Billy’s head. Max can’t quite read the atmosphere, too foggy. It can wait, though. All she wants now is to wash dirt off her feet, dive into bed, and fall asleep with El wrapped around her again. She’ll sort out all the details some other time. Their secrets—both of them—are safe with El.


End file.
